The Adventures of Drakerla: Journey of the Jedi! Part 1
by Drakerla
Summary: Drakerla, who has been through so many adventures, must go through another one! Teleported by Mew to the space battle above Taris, Drakerla now has to save the galaxy from Darth Malak, the Dark Lord of the Sith. On this new journey, Drakerla will make so many new friends, one of them being the former Dark Lord, unknown to him. But can he protect them all?
1. The Endar Spire

**So this story is in three parts, the first part is based on Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic, the second part is based on Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords. The Adventures of Drakerla is a whole series of stories but I need to sort out the order and I'm only uploading the Star Wars stories at the moment.**

**I hope you enjoy reading this and the second chapter is now up! The third chapter will be up soon. I just need to finish writing it, don't know how long it will take as I am busy with holidays and clubs (like football and all that stuff).**

* * *

The Adventures of Drakerla: Journey of the Jedi! Part 1

Chapter 1: The Endar Spire

BOOM! The Endar Spire was under attack! A Sith fleet had ambushed the Republic ship above a planet called Taris. Darth Malak, the Dark Lord of the Sith, was in search of a special Jedi called Bastilla Shan. Bastilla had the power of Battle Meditation, which aids her allies in battle, so the Republic could beat the attacking Sith fleet.

BOOM! CRASH! The Endar Spire rumbled. Drakerla was bumped out of his bed, he opened his eyes and looked around, he got up and saw another person in bed. The room shook again. The person in the bed woke up, then sat up, "Hi. What's going on?" He asked, Drakerla replied, "I have no idea. I'm Drakerla, by the way."

"Nice to meet you Drakerla. I'm Jaden, Jaden Smith!"

"Cool, anyway, how are we going to get out of here?"

"I have no idea!" The door suddenly opened, and a man in a Republic uniform ran in. "The Endar Spire's under attack! Hurry! We have to get to the bridge, find Bastilla and get to the escape pods!"

"Whoa, whoa. Whoa Back up. Who the heck are you?!" Drakerla asked, "My name's Trask, I'm one of your roommates, Jaden's the other one, obviously, you never see me because we work separate shifts. Now come on! Get your gear and let's get to the bridge!"

Drakerla went to his footlocker and grabbed his armour, then he grabbed his vibrosword and put his blaster in his backpack. "I use the vibrosword too, they're much more efficient." Jaden said. "Really? I use a blaster!" Trask said. Drakerla went to the door to open it, but it was locked. "Oh yeah, I forgot! This room is in lockdown because of the attack. Don't worry., I have the codes to open the door to get out. Can anyone pick locks for the next door?"

"Yeah, me." Drakerla said,"OK then, let's go! Trask used the codes to open the door, they ran down the corridor where they reached a door that was locked. "Stand aside. I can pick this no problemo." Drakerla approached the lock and picked it, it opened and they saw Republic soldier fighting Sith ones. Trask said, "These Sith must be the advance boarding party! FOR THE REPUBLIC!" The Republic soldiers that were fighting had been killed, so Drakerla, Jaden and Trask ran out to kill the Sith soldiers. While Trask preferred to use a blaster, Drakerla and Jaden used vibroswords (one of the best swords in the whole galaxy). Drakerla and Jaden charged at the Sith, and killed them in an instant.

"What technique do you use Drakerla?"

"Me? I use Flurry, while it deals the normal amount of with a vibrosword, you get more hits in, I want to be a Master at the Flurry technique some day! What do you use Jaden?"

"Oh. I use Critical Strike, it deals more damage then Power Attack and it can render the receiver unconscious."

"Cool. Anyways, Trask, lead the way."

"With pleasure." The boys managed to get through, they ran through a lot of corridors. They opened a giant door, a Jedi and Dark Jedi were fighting! Drakerla started to dash towards them, but Trask held him back. "No! You can't help, this fight is too much for us! Besides, all we'd do is get in the way."

"But I have to! I have to help! There's so many people in my life that I could've helped and didn't! Let me go Trask!" Drakerla tried to escape Trask's grip, but it was no use. "Trask! Let. Me. Go!"

"No! I'm not going to!" The Jedi and Dark Jedi continued fighting, the Jedi had won, but then the power conduit behind her overloaded, and she was killed. Then some Sith soldiers came, Trask let go of Drakerla and he charged at them, he killed them quickly. He ran to the door ahead, "Wait. This is the bridge, I bet there'll be quite a few Sith soldiers there! If Bastilla isn't there then she'll be at the escape pods and on Taris, that's the planet we're flying above, I'll equip a melee weapon, as the space in there isn't all that big, You guys have already got them anyway, " Trask told them, he put away his blaster and replaced it with a long sword. "Alright, let's go bash some Sith scum!" Just as Drakerla was about to open the door there was a beeping coming from his pocket, he took out his communicator and pressed the answer button, a man appeared on the screen and everyone gathered around Drakerla. "This is Carth Onasi on your personal communicator, Bastilla's escape pod is away, there are a few escape pods left, see if toy can beat the other Republic soldiers to them, hurry!" Trask told them that Carth was one of the Republic's best soldiers. They opened the door to the bridge, and a dozen Sith soldiers charged at them, Drakerla was slashing through them, he had counted how many he killed. "Nine soldiers!" He shouted, leaving three for Jaden and Trask, Jaden took on two while Trask took on one. After five minutes (as Trask had some trouble) the Sith soldiers were dead, they proceeded through the bridge. They opened the door. "Hey! Trask! Isn't that the door to the starboard section? Where the escape pods are?" Drakerla asked, Trask didn't reply, instead he ran to a door and said worriedly, "There's something behind here." He opened the door, and there stood Darth Bandon, Darth Malak's apprentice. "Damn! Another Dark Jedi! I'll try to hold him off you two get to the escape pods, GO!" Trask charged towards Darth Bandon, who smiled, then blasted the door controls, and the door slammed shut. "TRASK! NO! Come on door! Open! TRASK!" Drakerla cried, Jaden told him there's no hope for him now, and it wouldn't help Bastilla if they on the ship. Drakerla calmed down, wiped the tears off of his face and entered the starboard section of the Endar Spire.

"Hi again, it's Carth. I'm tracking your positions through the Endar Spire Life Support System, you two, and me, are the last surviving crew members of the Endar Spire, you have to get to the escape pods! Be careful, in the next room there's about a few highly skilled Sith soldiers, so either use the war droid or you can use the computer spikes in the footlocker to slice into the computer and overload the power conduit. Your choice." Drakerla thought for a while, and he decided to use the computer spikes, he went over to the footlocker and them out, he sliced into the computer and overloaded the power conduit in the next room. Jaden opened the door. "Drakerla! Drakerla! Over here! I think this guy in the red was the Sith Commander!" Drakerla walked over, looked at the Sith Commander, and opened the door, where Carth was standing, "Oh! Thank goodness, you made it! Come on the escape pod's there, let's find Bastilla on Taris, considering the fact that she's still alive of course."

"Don't talk like that, of course she's alive!" They went to the escape pod where Carth pushed the eject button and they made their way to Taris.


	2. Taris Upper City

**Hope you like the second chapter, I'm still writing the third so will get it up as soon as I have finished writing it because then I need to type it up.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Taris Upper City

"You cannot win, Revan."

"Just try me."

Drakerla and Jaden woke up, they found themselves in an apartment in the Upper City of Taris. "Thank goodness, you guys are awake! I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to wake up." Carth exclaimed, Drakerla was confused. "Wait, Carth. Where are we?"

"Well, you and Jaden have been slipping in and out of consciousness for a couple of days so you must be pretty confused. After the pod crashed toy and Jaden were quite banged up, but luckily I wasn't seriously hurt, I managed to drag you two into this abandoned apartment. By the time the Sith arrived on the scene, we were long gone." There was a groan coming from Jaden's bed. He was finally fully awake, "Jaden! You're finally with us then eh? Haha!" Drakerla said, Jaden said that he had had a weird dream, like a vision, almost. "Oh, was it that Jedi with the yellow lightsaber battling the masked person with the red one?"

"That `masked person` is Darth Revan, and yeah it was, I think the Jedi was Bastilla, I heard that she was with the Jedi strike team that killed Darth Revan, but I don't think he died. Otherwise wouldn't the strike team have died as well?" Jaden asked, "No, the strike team made it out just before the ship exploded, Revan was too baldy injured to escape the ship, his body was never found." Carth explained, "Oh well isn't that a coincidence?!" Jaden said, annoyed. "The ship burned! His body would've been burned to ashes!" Carth yelled, "HEY CALM IT DOWN BOTH OF YOU!" Drakerla shouted, he had had enough. "What do you say we go and explore Taris? I heard that they have an awesome duelling arena. I'm aiming to become the champion!"

"Yeah, dream on.!

"What?! I could do it you know!"

"I doubt you could even beat me." Jaden remarked, Drakerla gave him an evil look, and ran out of the apartment. "Jaden, that was stupid, you didn't need to do that." Carth said. "Shut up Carth. I don't need _your_ advice." Carth was taken aback by that comment from Jaden, Carth was wondering what had suddenly gotten into him. Jaden ran out of the apartment after Drakerla, Carth followed him.

Jaden, Carth came out into the corridor where they found Drakerla, he was watching something, they joined him, and saw some Sith interrogating some Duros. The leader of the little gang of Sith shot down one of the Duros, and then turned to face Drakerla, Jaden and Carth. "What's this?! Humans hiding out with aliens?! They must be Republic fugitives! Attack them!" Drakerla and Jaden drew their vibroswords, and Carth drew his blaster. Drakerla charged straight at the Sith Commander, avoiding all the blaster shots, he sliced the Sith Commanders arm, and killed him. Drakerla turned around, and Carth saw the fire in his eyes, he wanted to kill them all. To show Jaden that he is really a threat. Before Jaden could kill anyone (Carth had already killed a few soldiers) Drakerla ran in front of him and killed the remaining Sith soliders. The Duro thanked Drakerla, Carth and Jaden, "There'll be another Sith patrol along soon, they're bound to notice the bodies." Drakerla said, "Don't worry, I will move the bodies so it looked like nothing happened." The Duro told him, Drakerla thanked him and they went to the elevator to the Upper City

"Wow! The Upper City looks amazing! Now come on! The duelling arena's in the cantina! But where's that?" Drakerla asked, "I know, I've been to Taris before." Jaden told him, Drakerla and Carth followed Jaden to the cantina, they went in and Jaden showed the way to Ajurr, who was a Hutt. He organised all the fights that went on in the duelling arena. "Ajurr! Ajurr!" Drakerla ran over to Ajurr the Hutt and asked him if he could fight in the duelling arena. "Sure! What? Like a charity match or do you want to challenge the champion and see if you can beat him?" Ajurr asked, "I want to challenge the champion, whose the current one?"

"Me!"

"That's Twitch."

"A Rodian?! This should be fun." Drakerla said, "I'd be careful if I were you, Twitch has a very twitchy trigger finger! Well, that's how he got his nickname, obviously." Ajurr warned him, "Simple!" Drakerla said, "I'll just use my vibrosword!"

"That could work." Ajurr said, "OK then! Let's get this match started!" Drakerla was so exicited. "Wait. Before you enter, we a nickname for you, let's see... well... no-one knows who you are, or where you're from... I know! The Mysterious Stranger!"

"Yeah, yeah I like it!"

"Good! Now let's get you in the ring then, follow Twitch."

"Ladies and gentlemen, we're ready to roll! In this corner, the reigning champion, the trigger happy Rodian, I give you... Twitch!" The crowd roared. `Twitch` banners were flying everywhere, the crowd were cheering, "Twitch! Twitch! He's the best! Let's have a trigger happy Rodian fest" The commentator continued, "And in the other corner, a man with no name, no past ready to challenge the champion, I give you... The Mysterious Stranger!" A quarter of the crowd cheered with `The Mysterious Stranger` flags and scarves flying everywhere "We don't know him, but we love him!" They chanted, Drakerla raised his sword. Everyone fell silent, Twitch started firing at Drakerla, who swerved left, right, up and down, avoiding all the blasts, except for one. One had just grazed against his cheek, blood started pouring out, medics came to sort Drakerla out, but he said he was fine. He turned his vibrosword around so that he was holding the blade instead of the handle, he charged towards Twitch and hit him on the head with the handle of the vibrosword, Twitch fell to the floor. He was unconscious. "Wow! I don't believe this! Twitch is down! Ladies and gentlemen, Twitch... is... down! Well, it looks like we have a new champion! All hail, The Mysterious Stranger, the champion of the Taris Duelling Arena!" The crowd cheered for the new champion, Drakerla smiled, and lifted his arms up high. "Finally, I'm the champion! Told you Jaden."

"Well done Stranger, you're the champion now, but I highly doubt that you'll be able to defeat Bendak Starkiller!"

"Oh? Well whose he?"

"_He's_ me." A man in golden Mandalorian walked up to Drakerla and the woman that he was talking to. "Well I'm leaving. Goodbye Stranger. I'm Ice, by the way."

"Ice. I'm Drakerla. See you around!" Ice left the cantina, leaving Drakerla to talk with Bendak. "So, you're the infamous Bendak Starkiller, nice to meet you."

"Likewise, now let's get down to business. I watched your fight with Twitch in the duelling ring, you're pretty good, I'd like to fight you, if you're up for it."

"How do you mean? I can't die anyway."

"Actually you can, you fought Twitch under certain conditions, there was a field around the ring so that you can't kill your opponent, only seriously hurt them. I don't fight those kind of matches, I fight in proper matches. _Death_ _matches._"

"Death matches? What are they?"

"Well, they're outlawed now, in fact they've been outlawed for ten years, I retired when that happened, but with a death match, the field is shut off, so you can hurt your opponent as much as possible, which includes killing them. You sure you're up for it kid?"

"I'm not a kid! I'll fight you! And I'll win!" Bendak saw the fire in Drakerla's eyes, which reminded him of someone he knew very well. "You know kid, you look just like my brother when he was younger, you've got the same passion, same determination, just don't get cocky like he did, his arrogance cost him his life. And I was the person who killed him. He got cocky and wanted to challenge in a death match, I told him he shouldn't, but he ignored me, and he lost." Drakerla thought about what Bendak said, and asked if it would be OK if he could come back tomorrow to tell him. "Sure, take all the time you need, kid."

"I'm not a kid!" Drakerla found Jaden and Carth, who congratulated Drakerla on becoming the champion, they all went back to the apartment, where Carth and Jaden went to bed, Drakerla went into the private room, where the workbench, he got out a few items and combined them, to make the ultimate armour, so that he wouldn't die against Bendak, should Bendak best him in combat. Drakerla tried the armour on, it fitted perfectly. It was pitch black, so that way it would not be visible underneath his clothes. He pressed a part of the shirt, it scanned his body, and suddenly, a blue light appeared and spread out across the shirt. Drakerla could not be harmed, he felt great. He took the armour off, hung it up in his wardrobe with the rest of his battle gear, and went to bed, where he fell asleep quickly.

"You cannot win, Revan."

"Just try me."

Bastilla charged at Revan, who was completely calm about it all. He blocked all of Bastilla's attacks, suddenly, the ship rumbled to one side. "Malak! He's trying to kill us, get out of here, while you still can. Bastilla Shan. I'm sure we will meet again."

"What?! How do you know my name?!"

"Get out of here, NOW!" Revan commanded, Bastilla and the rest of the Jedi Strike Team fled the ship, "Malak! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Revan yelled on the inter-com, "Don't you see Master?! Your time as Dark Lord is up!" Malak yelled back. He fired on Revan's bridge, where Revan was knocked unconscious.

"Drakerla, did you have another vision, dream thingy?" Jaden asked, "Yeah, yeah I did, where Revan got knocked unconscious at the end. That was weird. Anyways, I think I'm ready to battle Bendak, I'm gonna head to the cantina." Drakerla said, "Bastilla obviously isn't in the Upper City, so while you battle Bendak, Jaden and I will see if we can get some information on where she could've crashed or if she's been captured, then where she's being held."

"OK Carth, good luck, by the way I think you need a Sith uniform to gain access to the Lower City."

"Thanks, I'll see if I can find a Sith uniform anywhere, and good luck against Bendak." They all left for the cantina, where Drakerla found Bendak Starkiller and told him that he was ready to duel him. "Great, go talk to Ajurr, he'll set it up. Come and see me afterwards." Drakerla went to Ajurr the Hutt, and told him that he would like to fight Bendak in a death match and that Bendak agreed to it. "A death match? This will be difficult to set up, as they are outlawed now, but I will see what I can do."

"Thank you Ajurr." Drakerla ran back to Bendak, "Well, what did Ajurr say?" Bendak asked, "Well, he said it would take some time to set up because they're outlawed, but he will see what he can do." Drakerla told him, Bendak thanked Drakerla and left the cantina till someone came to get him for the match. Drakerla sat down at the bar, waiting for news from Ajurr that it had been set up, he was wearing his armour that he made underneath his clothes, Jaden and Carth came over to Drakerla. "Hey Drakerla, you nervous?" Jaden asked, "Nah, not really Jaden, I mean, I have `special armour`."

"What do you mean?!" Drakerla lifted his top and showed them the armour, he showed how it worked and everything, he put the top back over it. "See? Pretty cool huh? I won't get hurt at all, even if Bendak uses a vibroblade, and it'll be hidden under my armour so no-one will know! Pretty clever right?"

"No, Drakerla. It's cheating!"

"Oh Carth come on, lighten up a little!"

"Lighten up? I won't _lighten_ up, while you're doing this, Bastilla could be in trouble, or worse, she could be dead."

"Well listen, after this we'll go and search for Bastilla, OK?"

"Fine." Suddenly a male Twilek came up to them. "Ajurr sent me. He wanted me to tell you that he has set up the match. Go and talk to him when you're ready, I still need to go and inform Mr. Starkiller." He said, "OK, cheers!"

"Ladies and gentlemen! Tonight, I give you a match, so violent, that it had been outlawed for nearly ten years. But tonight, we have one just for you! A good old fashioned, death match! Two combatants, battling it out to the death! In this corner I give you... the Champion of Taris, the Mysterious Stranger!" The crowd roared with excitement. "And in the other corner, the greatest duellist to ever grace the rings of Taris, La-dies and gentlemen, I give you... Bendak Starkiller! Now, let the death match begin!" Bendak got out his blaster and started firing at Drakerla whose special armour deflected the shots, Drakerla, vibrosword in hand, charged at Bendak and stabbed him. The vibrosword drove right through his armour and finally, his heart. Drakerla removed the sword and Bendak muttered, "Well done kid. You beat me." Bendak dropped down the floor. He was dead. The commentator finally yelled out, "Bendak Starkiller... is... down! Bendak Starkiller... is... dead! The crowd roared for Drajerka, the commentator continued, "All hail the Mysterious Stranger, the greatest duellist ever to grace the rings of Taris!" Drakerla held his hands and sword high and left the duelling arena, feeling rather pleased with himself.

"So, did you enjoy the show?" He asked Carth and Jaden, Carth said nothing, and turned away. "Meh, you were alright, still doubt you can beat me though." Drakerla scowled at Jaden. "I'm kidding! I'm kidding! You were amazing." Drakerla laughed, and thanked Jaden. Carth turned back to face Drakerla and told him, "Whilst you were fighting I was asking around about any Republic escape pods that crashed. Someone said there were some pods that into the Undercity (Jaden shivered at the thought of the Taris Undercity, the Undercity was a horrible place, where the rakghouls lived. All the outcasts from Taris lived down there.), but if there were any Republic Officers then they would've been taken by one of the Lower City gangs to sell on the slave market or something, they didn't a lot of information." Drakerla thanked Carth for his hard work. "Don't mention it, as long as we find Bastilla and get off of this planet."

"So, Let's get to the Lower City then!"

"Hang on Drakerla, the planets under Sith quarantine, so we need to get some Sith uniforms like you said about earlier." Jaden said, "Well." Carth interjected, "I spoke to a young woman over there, turns out she's Sith scum but she's off duty at the moment. Apparently she's having a party at her apartment tonight, she invited us to go along, there's bound to be some armour around."

They went to the apartment where the party was being held, they opened the door, and were greeted by a young woman in a sparkly black dress. "Hey, welcome to the party my name's Sara, by the way." She told them, Sara then went off to go and have a drink with her friends, Drakerla told Carth and Jaden to wait by the drinks table. Jaden went to flirt with some of the ladies there, while Carth just drank some water. Drakerla crept over to a corner at the back of the room, opened the footlocker quietly, and removed the Sith armour, he told Sara that he had to leave urgently as he was meeting someone, Drakerla met Carth and Jaden at the door and they went to Sith guard at the Lower City Elevator.

Drakerla, Jaden and Carth approached the Sith guard at the elevator and Drakerla, wearing Sith armour, told him that they would like to go into the Lower City. "Sure, how come you two aren't in Sith armour?" He asked Jaden and Carth, "Well, we had a party in my apartment and they put their armour into my footlocker and we think someone stole it." Drakerla told him, "Well how come you still have yours then?"

"I locked my armour up."

"Fair enough. Head on through. But be careful down there, the Black Vulkar swoop gang will shoot at anyone on sight, and they don't take too kindly to us Sith."

"Got it. Cheers." The guard opened up the door to the elevator, and let them through to the Lower City.


	3. Taris Lower City

**Sorry that it has taken me soooo long to update, I've had too much stuff to do and have literally had no time for this, so sorry if the chapter seems short (I hope it's of a good length!) I am currently working on chapter four. Now that it's the summer holidays and I barely have anything to do I can concentrate on this (Hurray!).**

* * *

Chapter 3: Taris Lower City

Drakerla, Jaden and Carth stepped out of the elevator. Jaden, being Jaden, ran out straight into the middle of the hall, where he saw some Black Vulkars and some Hidden Beks fighting, the Vulkars made quick work of the Beks, and one spotted Jaden behind him. "Trespassers are not welcome here!" Drakerla and Carth, knowing that a fight was about to ensue, ran out to support Jaden, "Neither are you Sith!" The Vulkar yelled, spotting Drakerla. Drakerla and Jaden drew their vibroswords, and ran after the remaining Vulkars, as the Beks had killed at least one or two. Carth stayed a distance back, firing his blaster, one of the laser bolts hit a Vulkar right in the chest, who died instantly. "Nice shot Carth!" Yelled Drakerla, as he was battling with a Vulkar. In a manner of five minutes, all the Vulkars were dead, Drakerla, Jaden and Carth ran down the corridor, where they saw someone standing outside a building, Drakerla guessed that it was the Bek base. As the woman had a weapon on her, the boys approached, and she stopped them to ask, "What are you Sith doing here? You can't come in!" She had obviously spotted Drakerla wearing his Sith armour. "My name's Drakerla, I'm only in this uniform so I could get down to the Lower City. I need to speak to Gadon, it's critically important." He said,

"Fine, you can go in." Drakerla acknowledged this, the woman let them in, and they walked down to where Gadon was. "Halt! Who goes there?'" A purple Twi'lek threatened,

"Calm down Zaerdra, even if they were Vulkar spies they wouldn't try anything in our base. They would be quickly outnumbered anyway." Gadon told the Twi'lek.

"Fine. You can speak to Gadon if you want, but if you try anything I'll vaporise you before you can say 'Vulkar Spy!'" Zaerdra warned them.

"Don't worry, I won't try anything. And like Gadon said, we're way outnumbered anyway; it'd be foolish to try anything." Drakerla said, nevertheless, Zaerdra watched them carefully.

"So, why have you come here anyway?" Gadon asked,

"What do you know of some Republic escape pods crashing in Taris?" He asked,

"Republic escape pods? I know that quite a few crashed into the Undercity. But unfortunately the Vulkars got there and stripped everything before we could get to it." Gadon told him,

"Really? Did they find anyone in the pods?!" Drakerla asked quickly,

"Calm down, they did find a Republic Officer in there; they were quite surprised according to my spies. They didn't expect a woman to be an officer." Gadon said, Carth called Drakerla over; Zaerdra took note of this, and eyed them suspiciously. "Drakerla, they think that Bastilla's just an officer, we could use this advantage."

"OK Carth, I'll find out what Gadon knows about Bastilla's whereabouts. Go to Javyar's Cantina and wait for me, take Jaden with you, I don't want causing any trouble in here." Drakerla said quietly so that Jaden wouldn't hear. Carth approached Jaden and told them that they were going to wait in Javyar's Cantina for Drakerla whilst he finished getting information about Bastilla from Gadon. Jaden groaned, he hated that cantina, it stunk of bantha fodder. Drakerla went back to Gadon and asked him if they knew where the Vulkars had taken Bastilla, "I'm afraid that your friend has become a pawn in Brejik's game to dominate the Lower City swoop gangs. He believes that by offering such a big prize he will get some of the smaller gangs to side with him, that wouldn't be good for us." Drakerla said it was simple, he, Carth and Jaden would simply go into the Vulkar base and rescue Bastilla. "Are you crazy?! Brejik wouldn't leave such a valuable thing in the possession of his thugs, no, he would have her locked up somewhere near him most definitely. But, I know of a way you may be able to get her back, by winning the swoop race. Brejik has said that whoever wins the swoop race gets the Republic Officer and 10,000 credits..." Credits are the currency in the galaxy. "... so I could sponsor you, and if you win you get your friend back. Have we got a deal?" Drakerla agreed to him, and asked how he would win the swoop race when he doesn't have a swoop bike. "Oh don't worry about that, you can use one of mine, but there is one thing you need to do. I had an accelerator built for one of the swoop bikes so that we would win the race for sure, but unfortunately the Vulkars stole it. The only way that I am going to let you ride for us is if you break into the Vulkar base and steal back the accelerator. Don't worry about getting into the Vulkar base, I think that I have someone who can help you with that. Mission Vao."

"Mission?! Gadon you can't be serious, she's _just a kid_." Zaerdra interjected,

"Look Zaerdra, she must only be _just a kid_ but she's the only one of us who knows how to get to the Vulkar base, she knows the Undercity and the Undercity sewers better than anyone! So if you find Mission, she should be able to get you into the Vulkar base." Gadon said, "Speaking of the Undercity, how are you planning on getting down there?" Drakerla told him about the Sith uniform that he had. "A Sith uniform may have worked on the Upper City guard, but to get into the Undercity you need the proper papers. Luckily, a couple of members apprehended a Sith guard earlier and he had the papers on him. I'll trade you the uniforms for the papers."Drakerla thanked Gadon and took the papers he then turned to Zaerdra and he said mockingly, "Vulkar spy!" Zaerdra quickly pulled out her blaster and pointed it at Drakerla's face, Gadon told her to put it down, as he knew that Drakerla was only joking. Drakerla laughed and exited the Bek base and headed towards Javyar's Cantina.

"Where is he? It's been forever!"

"You're so impatient, don't worry, he'll come. Just drink the rest of your ale, before I do."

"Oh come on, you don't even like it anyway."

"Do too!"

"Do not."

"Do too!" Suddenly someone snuck up behind the arguing pair, he then made them jump when he said, "I don't care whether he likes it or not, because we're leaving!"

"What the hell?! Drakerla, don't sneak up on us like that!" Jaden exclaimed, Drakerla just stood there laughing, he loved surprising Jaden. Once Drakerla had finished his laughing fit, he explained everything to Carth and Jaden about the whereabouts of Bastilla and how they have to find a girl called Mission Vao. "Well, can we do that tomorrow, it's getting late, when is this swoop race anyways?" Carth asked,

"In two days." Drakerla told him, Carth was surprised at the timing, because it was so short. Drakerla said that they could do it tomorrow, and they left the cantina and took the elevator to the Upper City. They got into their abandoned apartment and went to bed.

* * *

**Chapter Four: We get the prototype and try and win the swoop race! Also, Jaden is visited in his dreams... (spooky...)**

**Don't forget to review and let me know if you like it! And if you don't like it then tell me why.**


	4. Taris Undercity

**OK when I was typing chapter four it was like way too long so I split it up into chapters four and five. So... yeah. Chapter five has been finished! I've had so much time to do it. :D Please read and review! Reviews keep me going. When the school year starts again (in September), the story won't be updated as much, because now I've started my GCSE's I'm gonna be a lot busier. Then there's the usual, football and other clubs and stuff. So yeah. Anyways, story time!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Let's get Bastila! Taris Undercity

"You cannot win, Revan."

"Just try me."

Bastila charged at Revan, who was completely calm about it all. He blocked all of Bastila's attacks, suddenly, the ship rumbled to one side. "Malak! He's trying to kill us, get out of here, while you still can. Bastila Shan. I'm sure we will meet again."

"What?! How do you know my name?!"

"Get out of here, NOW!" Revan commanded, Bastila and the rest of the Jedi Strike Team fled the ship, "Malak! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Revan yelled on the inter-com, "Don't you see Master?! Your time as Dark Lord is up!" Malak yelled back. He fired on Revan's bridge, where Revan was knocked unconscious. Suddenly, Bastila came running back into the room; she knelt down over Revan, and used The Force to preserve the flicker of life that was left in him. She picked him up and left the bridge, got to the ship and they escaped Revan's flagship just as it exploded.

Jaden awoke with a start; he couldn't believe what he had just seen. Revan wasn't dead! Revan... Revan was alive! He made a note to himself to confront Bastila about this after they had rescued her form the Vulkars. Jaden pondered on the dream, he realised that Revan sounded exactly like him! He started to get rather worried about that, maybe it was just the dream though. He looked at the time, it was 0500, the time they all had to wake up, suddenly a beeping was coming from the direction of Drakerla, who groaned. He slumped over and grabbed his watch, and stopped the alarm. "Why the hell did I pick 5am?!" He mumbled, he got out of bed, put his armour and gear on, and went over to wake up Carth. "Carth, wake up." Drakerla said, shaking him as he did so. After about half a minute of shaking Carth finally woke up, he really wasn't a morning person. "Yeah? What's going on?" Carth mumbled, Drakerla told him to get his stuff on; they were going to find Mission and get into the Vulkar Base. Fifteen minutes later, everyone was ready and they left for the Lower City. As they were walking to the elevator to the Lower City, Drakerla turned to Carth and asked, "Hey Carth, you wanna see if we can get any information about the Undercity? If you do then I think we better go to Javyar's Cantina. There will probably be more people with information there." Carth said OK and they went to Javyar's Cantina. Jaden trailed off to do something else, whilst Carth and Drakerla went round to see if they could find out anything about the Taris Undercity. They had just entered the main part of the cantina when they saw a young Twi'lek being harassed by who they guessed were Black Vulkar members. "Go away! You Vulkars reek of bantha poodoo!" The Twi'lek told them,

"Little girl should not be on her own out here, is too dangerous. Don't worry, Vulkars will protect you." The Rodian said, he was speaking in his native language, so Drakerla had to ask Carth what they were saying, Carth could understand Rodese. "But there are dangerous people around like Beks, they not good, will attack you without reason." The Rodian said,

"Err… I don't think so! It's the Vulkars that attack people on sight! Seriously, go away! You reek! And the thing is, I'm not on my own, Big Z, get over here!" The Twi'lek called her friend who growled in Shyriiwook. He was a Wookie!

"But Mission, they just brought my food over!"

"Can't you think about anything but your stomach for one minute Zaalbar? Get over here." Zaalbar came over next to Mission, he towered over her, and the Rodians!

"Hey, our problem not with Wookie, our problem with you, little girl." The Rodian explained,

"Thing is, Big Z's kinda with me, so if ya got a problem with me, then ya got a problem with Big Z too!" Zaalbar darted forward to scare them off, the Rodians gave a huge squeak and legged it out of the cantina faster than a Jedi using Force Speed. "Thanks Big Z, you can go back to your food now." Mission said,

"Mission it's probably cold by now!"

Drakerla and Carth came over to Mission, who spotted them, Zaalbar went back to his food and was happily ripping it apart in his mouth. "What do you want? More Vulkars come to harass me again?!" She said,

"No no! Not at all! My name's Drakerla, and that's Carth." He said, pointing to Carth. "We came here looking for you actually, I spoke with Gadon Thek of the Beks earlier, and he said that you knew the way into the Vulkar base through the Undercity. Could you help us?" He asked,

"Well, Big Z and I are kinda busy at the moment, after he's finished his… nevermind. We have to go do some stuff in the Sewers. You know, hack a few Vulkar computers here and there." Zaalbar said hi in Shyriiwook, Mission had a very mischievous grin on her face, she was thinking of what to do with the Vulkar computers. Mission and Zaalbar left the cantina and went to the Undercity Sewers, leaving Drakerla and Carth standing there. Jaden came back over from doing whatever it was that he had been doing. "Hey guys what's going on?" He asked, Drakerla told him about Mission and Zaalbar and about how they went off to the Undercity Sewers. "Well, why in the universe are we still here? Let's go find her! While they're having fun in the sewers, mad people, Bastila could be being tortured for all we know!" Drakerla told him to calm down, but Jaden protested, "No I will not calm down! Our main priority is finding Bastila, right? So we need to get out of here and find Mission! We need her to get the accelerator so that we can get to Bastila! So don't you tell me to calm down, the entire Republic is at stake if we can't find Bastila, or if she's dead!" Drakerla just sighed and shook his head, if anyone needed to be calm it was him. When Jaden had finally calmed down, Drakerla took them to the Undercity, as soon as they got out of the elevator they were approached by two beggars. "Hey! You! There is a toll to use this elevator!" The first one said,

"Five credits! That's what it takes to use our elevator!" Drakerla just stood there speechless, suddenly a woman came running over shouting, "Go on you two get out of here!" She then said in a quieter tone, "I'm so sorry about them, they give our village a bad name, we're not all like that! We're the Outcasts, most of us were born here, well, I was at any rate. For some of us we're because some of our ancestors were and then it runs through the family line, the oldest man here is Rukil, some of the kids called him Old Man Rukil, he is quite old. But he has a lot of knowledge about the Undercity, he's obsessed about this Promised Land, he sends people out to look for it, the people are willing to do it though, he doesn't force them! He's a nice man though, he can be quite funny sometimes, and he makes the kids laugh. So why have you travelled down to the Undercity?" She asked,

"Wait, before I answer any questions, what's your name?" Drakerla asked,

"My name? Oh, Shaleena. Nice to meet you. What's yours?"

"My name's Drakerla, that's Carth." He said, pointing to Carth, who gave a little wave back. "And that's Jaden." He pointed to Jaden, who gave a huge smile and showed her the peace sign with his fingers. Drakerla just rolled his eyes at that. He continued talking with Shaleena, "Well we came down here, because we have some friends who are in the Sewers, we saw them in the Lower City Cantina, then they disappeared off down here. She might've come through here, have you seen a blue Twi'lek girl with a Wookie by any chance?" Shaleena said that no-one had come through here, especially no-one of Drakerla's description of Mission and Zaalbar. "OK, well thanks for the information. We'll be leaving here now." Drakerla, Carth and Jaden went to the gate to exit the village, there they saw a woman pleading with the gatekeeper to save someone who was running back to the village. "Please, open the gate! He'll die out there if you don't!" The woman pleaded,

"Hester you know I can't, the rakghouls are too close, I can't risk the village!"

"But the mutants will kill him if you don't open the gate! Run Hendar, run!" The woman called Hester came up to the group, "Please you have to get Trewin to open the gate, my husband will die if he doesn't!" Jaden was the first to respond, he went straight to the gatekeeper, Trewin, and asked him politely to open the gate for Hendar. "I can't! The rakghouls are way too close to the village!"

"Fine then. Open the gate for me, I'll kill the rakghouls. Alone."

"What?!" Drakerla and Carth yelled together.

"You heard me! I'm going alone." Jaden said, turning back to face them, Drakerla couldn't believe he was hearing this! "Jaden, think about what you're doing!" Drakerla pleaded,

"I know exactly what I'm doing, I don't need _you_ telling me what to do!" Drakerla couldn't believe that Jaden was about to do this, Jaden asked Trewin to open the gate, get Hendar in, and then close the gate after he had got out to fight the rakghoul. "Fine, but you've got to be quick." As soon as Hendar got back Trewin opened the gate, Jaden ran out and Hendar ran to his wife. They hugged. Jaden unsheathed his vibrosword, and started to fight the rakghoul. Jaden quickly killed it, but suddenly another one came, and another, and another, and another! Suddenly he was fighting five rakghouls all at once! They piled on top of him, sniffed him, and dragged him off to the sewers, Trewin explained that this was strange behaviour for rakghouls. "Normally they would just turn you into one of them, but maybe he was special. Your friend saved Hendar, for that I thank him. If you can rescue him from the rakghouls then good luck." Trewin said, Hendar and Hester told Drakerla that if they find Jaden then tell him that they gave him their thanks for saving Hendar. Drakerla asked Trewin to open the gate so that Drakerla and Carth could leave the village, Trewin happily obliged. The gate opened, and Drakerla and Carth exited the village.

Meanwhile in the Undercity Sewers…

Rakghouls were carrying the unconscious Jaden through the Sewers, they encountered some Gamorreans, they exchanged a few grunts and let the rakghouls through, they then opened a door which revealed a Wookie inside. The rakghouls quickly threw the unconscious Jaden in there with the Wookie.

Back in the Undercity…

Drakerla and Carth were walking through the Undercity looking for an entrance to the Undercity Sewers, suddenly, they came across a Sith patrol. "Hey! What are you doing down here? You don't look like one of those Outcast people, do you have the proper security papers?" The Sith Commander asked, Drakerla pulled out his papers and handed them to the Commander, "Well, this all checks out off you…" He stopped talking, and noticed who was standing behind him, "Open fire! It's Carth Onasi from the Republic!" The patrol got their blasters out (except for the Commander who had a vibroblade) and starting firing at them, Drakerla unsheathed his vibrosword and charged at the Commander. Carth took a blaster shot to the shoulder, but he could still fight, he shot one of the Sith in the head, another in the chest and another in the stomach. Carth had killed them all, as soon as the rest of the patrol had been defeated, Drakerla killed the Commander. He then searched the armour and found some rakghoul serum, which could be used to cure anyone of the rakghoul disease. Drakerla put it in his pocket and carried on walking around. "I don't know if you haven't noticed Drakerla, but it's really quiet without Jaden, don't you think?" Carth said to break the silence,

"Shut up Carth." Drakerla snapped, anger was building up inside of him, and he was starting to lose control of it. Carth saw this, but didn't intervene in case Drakerla lashed out at him. He didn't want that. Drakerla they walked around for a bit, still trying to find a door to the sewers. Suddenly Drakerla saw a certain blue Twi'lek running up towards them, as was getting nearer she yelled out, "You gotta help me! Please somebody's gotta help me! They've taken him!"

"Calm down, and slow down Mission, what's wrong?" Drakerla said calmly. Mission took a deep breath and calmed down, then said, "It's Zaalbar, we were in the sewers hacking a few Vulkar computers and then they took him! They came after us, he fought them off, he told me to run! I thought he was right behind me but they'd taken him!"

"Mission, who took him?" Drakerla asked,

"Gamorrean slave hunters, they hide out in the sewers, a whole bunch of them, about five of them came after us. They have a compound in the sewers, Big Z might be in there, I'm worried about him!"

"Mission, if we help you find Zaalbar, will you get us into the Vulkar base? We're looking for one of our friends in the sewers, rakghouls took him." Carth asked, Drakerla was getting angry again at the mention of Jaden being kidnapped. Mission agreed, and they walked around a bit more and Mission found the door to the sewers, she opened it and they went into the sewers.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Let's Get Bastila! Taris Undercity Sewers and Swoop Race!: Will the group find Zaalbar and Jaden? And what dangers lie in the sewers? Read more to find out!**


	5. Taris Undercity Sewers and Swoop Race!

**Yeah so as I specified last chapter, chapter four was too long so I had to split it. But now you get two more chapters! Yay! Started chapter six. Going home from holiday on Tuesday 13th so won't be able to work on it then, maybe on the plane for an hour. But that's probably it. Please read and review! Hope you like the story!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Let's Get Bastila! Taris Undercity Sewers and Swoop Race!

In the Gamorrean compound…

Jaden was at last regaining consciousness, he slowly opened his eyes where he saw a Wookie standing in front of him, he yelled out in surprised and quickly shuffled back where he stood up and unsheathed his vibrosword. The Wookie put his hands up in protest and said in Shyriiwook, "Stop! I am a friend!" Jaden sheathed his weapon and replied in Shyriiwook, "What is your name, Wookie?" Zaalbar was surprised that Jaden knew Shyriiwook.

"You know the language of my people? That's quite an achievement for an off-worlder. My name is Zaalbar, I am an exiled Wookie."

"I'm Jaden, why were you exiled Zaalbar?"

"Well, it's a long story."

"Look at where we are, I think we have time."

In the sewers…

Drakerla, Carth and Mission came up to a force field, Drakerla asked Mission what was beyond the force field, she told him that the entrance to the Vulkar base was past there, but she wouldn't open it until they had gotten Zaalbar. Mission led the way to the Gamorrean compound where they battled the whole tribe of Gamorreans, Drakerla unleashed his anger on the Gamorreans, he slashed so viciously that Carth couldn't believe what he was seeing! One by one the Gamorreans fell, and Mission came to a door with an odd lock. "Well this is odd, it's a manual lock, bet I can still crack it. It's gonna take me a little bit longer though." After five minutes Mission had cracked the lock, the door opened, revealing Zaalbar and… Jaden! Jaden looked up and saw Drakerla, he smiled and walked up to him and said, "It's OK Drakerla, I'm OK. I didn't know you cared about me." Drakerla laughed, Mission yelled out, "Big Z!" She ran up to him and gave him a huge hug, "I thought I'd never see you again!" Zaalbar said that he was glad that Mission was safe, he pushed her out of the hug and walked over to Drakerla, who was chatting with Jaden and Carth. Seeing that Zaalbar had approached Jaden gave a little cough to alert Drakerla to his presence. Drakerla looked up at Zaalbar and thanked him for giving Jaden some friendship, "That is OK, you saved my life, now I must repay, I am forever indebted to you, and from this is offer you a life-debt." Drakerla couldn't understand what Zaalbar was saying, because he said it all in Shyriiwook, Jaden translated for him and explained it all. "Big Z, are you serious about this? A life-debt?" Mission asked, she seemed a bit shocked by that (little bit of a crush maybe?). "I am Mission, he has sacrificed his own life to save mine, he fought off the Gamorreans for me. A life-debt is what I must give him." Zaalbar explained, Jaden told Drakerla about what a life-debt was so Drakerla knew what to do. "Thank you Zaalbar, I will not forget this. I will honour the life-debt to its fullest extent."

They all left the Gamorrean compound and were walking down to the force field to get into the Vulkar base. As they were going down a corridor Drakerla asked Jaden about what happened after the rakghouls had dragged him off. "Well, they grabbed me, and piled on top of me, then while I was on the ground, I couldn't move, two were pinning me down, one came over and sniffed me, which was horrible. Then I heard them say 'Revan', which scared me. I had a dream the morning we left for the Undercity, it was the battle again, Malak had fired at Revan's ship and it rumbled to one side, he told the strike team to get out of there. Then he spoke to Bastila individually, he said that they would meet again, he yelled at Malak through the inter-com, and Malak said that Revan's time as Dark Lord of the Sith was up. Malak fired on the bridge knocking Revan unconscious, then Bastila came back and did something to him, I think she used the Force to save him. She picked Revan up, and fled off the bridge, they got to the Jedi Strike Team's ship. And they fled Revan's flagship just as it exploded. That was when I woke up. The weird thing is, I was seeing this from Revan's eyes. It makes me wonder, if Revan's alive, am I him? I can't remember anything before I was put on the list to be on the Endar Spire." Drakerla was shocked at what happened in the dream, but not as shocked as Carth, he yelled out at Jaden, "What?! Revan's alive! That monster… is… alive?! That can't be! I swear, when we find Bastila, I am not going to be a happy person!" Mission had stopped to listen to the conversation as well, but she said nothing. "Carth, it was just a dream, it might not even be real. So don't go yelling at me!" Jaden explained, that calmed Carth down, Mission informed them that they were near the force field. They got to the force field and Mission went to the computer terminal in front of the force field, she shut the field down and they went through. They travelled down a bunch of corridors and came to a door at the end of it. "Wait guys. Stop here." Mission said, "There's a full grown rancor in front of the door to the entrance to the base, it kinda made its nest down there. That arm down there was the last person to come down here, it looks like a Bith's arm!" She exclaimed, Drakerla bent down and picked the severed arm up, which made Mission squirm, he took the journal from it and read what it said. The journal explained about a scent that the rancor seemed to like. That gave Drakerla an idea. "Hey has anyone got any grenades?" Mission asked what kind of grenades, there were so many different types! There were frag grenades, sonic ones and even concussion ones, Drakerla asked her which ones exploded, and she gave him a frag grenade. Next to where the arm was, there was a vial that contained something, the group guessed it was the certain scent that the rancor liked. Drakerla told them all to stay there. He opened the door as quietly as possible and looked into the gigantic room, the main thing that caught his eye was the rancor (naturally), he was so shocked at the size of it that he nearly swore! Slightly behind the beast he spotted the door to the Vulkar base. He also spotted a pile of bones in front of him, he guessed they were human bones that the rancor had been saving for later. He quickly snuck up and undid the lid on the vial and poured the substance in, he then activated the frag grenade and put it into the pile. The rancor started sniffing and then ate some of the bones, fortunately the frag grenade was eaten too, and it exploded in the rancor. Which killed it, they snuck around the wall and made it to the entrance, they opened the door where they were greeted by some Vulkar members, and a battle soon ensued. The group wiped out the Vulkar members and after getting a key card from one of the members they got to where the prototype accelerator was, they met someone called Kandon Ark. Who asked him to join the Vulkars and kill Gadon Thek. Drakerla flat out refused, so they did battle. After about ten minutes, as Jaden was having trouble with Kandon until Drakerla stepped in, they had won the battle. They took the prototype accelerator and made their way to the Lower City, lucky the Vulkar base had an elevator that ran straight to the Lower City. They exited the elevator where the Vulkar guards started attacking them, for obvious reasons. They killed them quickly and ran as fast as they could to the Beks base, where the guard let them in. They came straight up to Gadon and handed him the accelerator.

"What took you so long? The race is tomorrow!" He asked,

"Well, after we came out from the base we went to Javyar's Cantina, where we met Mission and Zaalbar. They then went off somewhere in the Undercity Sewers so we went to the Undercity and then we bumped into her again and we had to free Zaalbar from Gamorreans, Jaden got kidnapped by rakghouls and then we freed him as well. He was with Zaalbar, then we had to get past the rancor and then we got into the base and stole the prototype. It took quite a while!" Drakerla explained, Gadon had given the prototype to the mechanic who went to attach it to the swoop bike. Gadon suggested that Drakerla get some rest for the race tomorrow. Gadon said that Drakerla was going to be on the swoop bike with the accelerator because it hadn't been tested yet and if it overheats then he wouldn't want one of his own riders dying. Drakerla went to bed thinking about the next day.

The day of the swoop race had come, Drakerla was all ready to go, he had gone to the swoop track early as he needed to test out the bike. All of the participating riders got to have a test ride so that they can get to know the track. Drakerla and the mechanic were in a separate part that was restricted to only the organiser, racers and mechanics, with Brejik's prize as well, which was being guarded by two high ranking Vulkar members. Once the mechanic had checked the bike over and OK'd it. Drakerla went over to Bastila where the guards said, "No talking to the prisoner." Drakerla said that he was only looking. Still, they eyed him suspiciously. When he was finished looking at BastiBla but mainly the cage around her, he figured out a way to bust her out. But if he didn't win the tournament that would be the tactic he would use. "The heats have now begun, racers times will be placed on the board as soon as they have finished that heat. Please come to the organiser when you would like to race a heat." The automated voice said, Drakerla thanked the guards for letting him look, he went back to his mechanic who explained how to work a swoop bike and about the accelerator. The bike would have a gauge to let Drakerla know when he needed to change gears and when the accelerator was getting too hot. Drakerla thanked the mechanic for his hard work and came up to the organiser, he asked if he could race his first heat. "Sure. The fastest time so far is 0:37 set by Redros of the Black Vulkars. The track record is 33:45 set by Gadon Thek before his injury. I need your name and who is sponsoring you please. Then I must have it verified, this is only a one time procedure." So Drakerla gave the organiser his name and sponsor who were the Hidden Beks. "Ah yes, I've always liked Gadon, nice man. Unlike Brejik, between you and me, I hope the Beks win this." He gave Drakerla a wink. "Right, you're 2nd in the queue, so go get your bike set up and after the next rider it's your turn." Drakerla thanked the organiser and started walking back to the mechanic, who had already set his bike up. As he was walking he was stopped by Redros, who brought friends with him. "So, this is the rider who's gonna try and beat my time is it? You don't look like much of a rider." He sneered,

"Get out of my way, Redros. You don't wanna get into a fight with me." Drakerla warned him,

"Oooo, little boys got a big mouth, well let's see if he can put his skills where his mouth is."

"What, on my face? I think I'd rather use my skills on the track. Now get out of my way, I won't ask you again." Drakerla warned, Redros laughed and let Drakerla through, who had anger and rage boiling up inside of him. He wanted to beat Redros up so bad, but instead he decided to beat Redros in the race. He was told that it was his turn to race, so the bike was put out onto the track, Drakerla hopped onto it. He gripped the brake so it wouldn't start early. The red lights came on, and 3… 2… 1... GO! As soon as the green lights came on Drakerla released the brake and he zoomed off down the track. Dodging all the obstacles in his way he hit the acceleration pads which gave the bike. He changed gears when he had to so that the accelerator wouldn't overheat. He crossed the line and gripped the brakes, skidding to a halt. He got off the bike and ran down to the mechanic. "Well done! That was the best time so far! That's amazing!" The mechanic cried, Drakerla was looking at his time on the board, 0:27, he had smashed Gadon's record. The mechanic was jumping up and down cheering for Drakerla, who was still staring at the scoreboard, he knew that Redros rode straight after him. Suddenly a new time came up on the board, Drakerla looked at it in disgust, Redros had smashed his old time and had beaten Drakerla's as well! He nudged the mechanic on the arm and gestured him to look up at the board, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "What?! Redros beat your time? That's impossible! Let me see if I can make any improvements to the bike and see if it can go any faster." After a minute or two the mechanic told Drakerla that now when he needs to change gears it will beep at him, and that changing the gears will also give a little boost to the bike as well. Drakerla thanked the mechanic and went over to the organiser. "Good time Drakerla! I saw it before Redros' came up on the board, well done on smashing Gadon's record though, I think he will be proud. I'm sure he's watching you right now. You wanna race another heat to try and win? This is a two heat race so this will be your last heat. But if you and Redros get the same time then you have to race more heat to decide the winner. Got it?" Drakerla nodded, "OK, well you're up now, your bike's been put on the track for you. Good luck!" The organiser said, Drakerla thanked him and ran to the starting line. He hopped on the bike and that same feeling of adrenaline rushed through him, he was ready. He had also seen a pattern on where the acceleration pads were, he hadn't hit them all last time but this time he was determined. The red lights came on, he thought over the pattern 'Right, so it's right, left, middle, middle, right, left, left, middle, right and then middle about five times. Got it. 3… 2… 1… GOOOO!' As before Drakerla released his grip on the brake, and the accelerator kicked in faster this time, he hit the first accelerator on the right, then he quickly shifted over to the left, avoiding the pillars, hit the pad, then shifted over and stayed in the middle, he shifted over to the right, then to the left, staying there to hit the pad afterwards, then he shifted slightly to hit the middle one, then he had to quickly shift over to the right as he was going quite fast and the pad was closer. His bike was beeping at him, he changed gear and he felt the accelerator kick in, he loved that, it felt like riding a 1250 Suzuki Bandit. He shifted over to the middle and hit the pad, then he quickly had to shift in and out because of the pillars, but he still managed to hit the pads, he got to finish line and skidded to a halt. He got off the bike and ran out to meet the mechanic again, who had a huge grin on his face, "I'm guessing from that grin I won the race then." Drakerla said, he walked past the mechanic who went to work on the bike, he looked up at the board and saw the time, he couldn't believe it! He got 0:22, twenty-two seconds, the organiser asked everyone to gather round, the spectators came piling in, Jaden ran up to Drakerla and jumped onto his back, ruffling his golden hair. "Awesome man you did it!" He yelled, Drakerla laughed and got Jaden off of his back, Carth stood there and smiled, "Congratulations, champion." Carth said, Drakerla laughed and they shook hands. Once everyone had gathered the organiser announced, "Today has been a rather spectacular day, first-time riders racing, records being broken, and a prize for the champion! Speaking of which, could today's champion please come to the front." Drakerla weaved his way through the crowd, seeing Redros on the way he gave him a smirk and he walked past. "And now, I announce your champion, Drakerla of the Hidden Beks!" Everyone cheered, the organiser handed Drakerla his trophy, which had engraved 'Tarisian Season Opener Champion', once the cheering had died down, the organiser continued. "And also a track record was broken today, the fastest time on the track! Drakerla managed to scrape a time of twenty-two seconds, beating a record of thirty-three seconds set by Gadon Thek, and to hand down the record trophy, here is Gadon Thek himself!" Drakerla turned around to see Gadon walking down the hall, who was holding a trophy in his hands. The crowd cheered for him, once Gadon had gotten to the organiser he was handed a microphone. He turned it on and spoke, "I remember getting this trophy, the same day I had my accident, I was wondering when someone would eventually break the record, I just didn't expect it to be by that much! I am happy to still be alive to hand this trophy down to someone who was a better rider than I am. Congratulations to Drakerla, the greatest swoop rider on Taris!" He handed the trophy to Drakerla, and they shook hands. He then left for the Hidden Beks base, Drakerla handed the trophies to Carth, who reluctantly took them back to their base, the abandoned apartment in the Upper City of Taris. "And now, for the first time, the Vulkars have submitted a prize for the champion." The organiser announced, 'Finally.' Drakerla thought, Brejik spoke up, "I am withdrawing the Vulkars prize! The Bek rider cheated!" He said, Drakerla was shocked at that, "How did I cheat then Brejik? Tell me, I'd like to know!" He said, with much anger in his voice, and body, he had clenched fists by his sides, which were shaking from rage. "Yes, I would like to know this as well, Brejik." The organiser said,

"The Bek rider had an accelerator on his bike that was not registered, so therefore…" He was interrupted by the organiser, "Actually, Gadon Thek had informed me of the prototype accelerator four weeks before this race, I did some background checks on it and everything came out fine so it was registered. And apparently your gang had stolen it. You cannot withdraw your prize Brejik, it is breaking tradition. You cannot withdraw the prize after a champion has been decided." The organiser explained, but Brejik wasn't giving up, he continued, "Blast you and your _traditions_, from now on there will be no more traditions, because I am the wave of future!" He announced.

"I think I might have something to say about that Brejik." A voice suddenly said, suddenly Bastila used the Force to open the cage door and to knock her guard unconscious. Brejik was shocked at this, "H-h-how did you escape? You were under a neural disrupter! Impossible!"

"You underestimate a Jedi's mind, Brejik, and that has cost you dearly." She said, with a smirk on her face, suddenly the neural disrupter around Bastila's neck fell off, they were all wondering how she did that, but they guessed it was because of the Force. "Kill the Jedi! Kill the rider! Kill them all!" Brejik yelled to his Black Vulkars, suddenly a huge fight ensued in the hall, the organiser had ran off to safety. Which Drakerla was grateful for, Drakerla unsheathed his vibrosword and ran off to battle Redros, who used a vibroblade. Their blades locked, so Drakerla decided to have a conversation as they were battling. "You may be a good swoop rider, but are you good at fighting?!" Drakerla yelled, anger in his voice. Redros didn't reply and tried to block all of Drakerla's rampant attacks, Drakerla just laughed at Redros, "I guess not, you're full of openings!" This angered Redros, whose anger was making his attacks sloppy, whereas Drakerla used his anger to enhance his skill. Drakerla found a huge opening, and stabbed Redros right in the heart. The last look on his face was a face full of shock. Drakerla put his shoe up at Redros chest, and pulled the sword out. Redros fell to the floor, he had breathed his last. Drakerla looked down on him with disgust. "Vulkar scum." He said, he saw Brejik kill some Beks, so he ran after him, Drakerla jumped up in the air and came down onto Brejik who blocked Drakerla and pushed him to the floor. But luckily Drakerla back flipped and landed on his feet, he stood up, the anger clearly visible on his face. Drakerla unleashed a yell of anger, which shocked Brejik as Drakerla unleashed a flurry of attacks on him. Brejik was trying to block every single one of them, but was having little success, so far, he had been sliced on the shoulder, the wrist, and the cheek. He knew he couldn't win against Drakerla, but he had to keep going, for the sake of his honour. With Drakerla's rage fuelling him every step of the way. He had defeated Brejik within minutes. He kicked Brejik's vibrosword out of his hand and had him pinned to the floor. Drakerla quickly got his blaster out and shot Brejik in the head, thus, killing him. Drakerla had killed Brejik, but he was still so angry, he got his vibrosword back out and started to endlessly stab Brejik. Then Jaden, who had seen what Drakerla had started, intervened. "Drakerla, stop!" He said, pushing Drakerla away from Brejik. Drakerla was angry, he was breathing heavily because of it. "Calm down! It's not gonna do anyone _any_ good if you don't calm down! Come on, remember when I got angry like this?! Calm down Drakerla." Drakerla shot him a glare, and pushed him out of the way, Jaden was sent flying, much to the shock of Jaden and Bastila. He walked straight over to the dead corpse of Brejik where Bastila got in front of him and spread out her arms to stop him. "Get out of my way, Bastila." He warned,

"No. I am your commanding officer and you will listen to me. Calm down. Brejik is dead. He's definitely dead." She said, she then used the Force to try and calm Drakerla down. It seemed to have worked. "I'm sorry Bastila. I don't know why I let myself get so angry. It was like this darkness clouding my mind and I didn't know what I was doing. What if it happens again? Help me!" Bastila wondered what would cause Drakerla to become so enraged like that. She asked him, "Have you ever experienced this darkness before?"

"Yeah, when we were in the Undercity after Jaden had been kidnapped, Carth mentioned it and the darkness came. Why?" He asked, Bastila's eyes widened after hearing about Carth. She exclaimed, "Carth Onasi is alive? Great, the Republic is not all lost then. Where is he?" Drakerla told her where Carth had gone. "Well, let's get back to this back to this base of yours so we can get some rest, I must say it has been a long day." Drakerla exited the hall, but not before taking Brejik's arm band to honour his death. As Bastila started to leave, Jaden called her back. "Bastila, there's something I need to tell you. I'm been having strange dreams, like visions, even."

"Really? What are they about?"

"Your battle with Darth Revan, thing is, I was seeing everything from Revan's eyes. He even sounded like me! I found out that you rescued him before the ship exploded, and that you saved him from death." He explained,

"I've had the same visions, except from my own eyes. I'll admit now, you do sound like Revan." She said,

"Come on, let's get out of here before the Sith come." Jaden said, Bastila agreed and they left for the abandoned apartment in the Upper City.

* * *

**Chapter Six: Canderous Ordo.:They meet Canderous Ordo, who has a proposition for them and a way to get off of Taris. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	6. Canderous Ordo

**Hey here's Chapter 6 for you! And finally I have my first review! Thank you to war sage for the review, now I must warn you all. My summer holidays are nearly over (unfortunately!), so when I start school again I will not be updating as much, as I will have homework, and clubs and all that stuff, I know it's a terrible reason so please forgive me. But I will try to use the rest of the summer holidays to get at least another chapter or two in, if I push for two the chapters will probably not be as long. Or, I'll type one big chapter, and split it in two like I did with chapters four and five. So yh that's my warning, remember, read and review!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Canderous Ordo.

At 8:00AM the last person woke up. Jaden. He awoke with quite a start, he must've been having a nightmare. "Hey, Jaden, are you OK?" Drakerla asked, Jaden said he was fine, just a nightmare. Bastila was quite concerned, she made a mental note to herself to talk to Jaden later. "So, that now we've got Bastila we've gotta find a way off of Taris." Carth said, Bastila interjected, "You mean you haven't got a plan yet Carth?!" She seemed quite disappointed in him for not having a plan to get off of Taris. Carth raised his voice slightly. "Well our plan was to look for you!" Bastila rolled her eyes,

"Well now I'm back I'll be taking charge of this mission." She declared,

"Hang on Bastila, you can't just barge in here and declare you're in charge, leadership has to be earned, and the leader needs to be respectful, so that they're respected back." Carth explained,

"Nice speech Carth." Drakerla said, Carth awkwardly thanked him, he felt a bit embarrassed. "Come on, let's go to the cantina, I think we all need a few drinks." Drakerla said, everyone agreed (with Zaalbar saying, "Yay! Food!" and Mission rolling her eyes at what Zaalbar said), and they left for the Upper City, just as Jaden was about to leave Bastila stopped him, she decided she had to talk to him about the nightmare. "Jaden, wait."

"Yeah? What's up Bastila?"

"Your nightmare earlier. What happened in it?"

"I wasn't anything to do with Revan or Malak or anything, don't get your hopes up."

"OK, let's go." Bastila said, Jaden agreed and they left the apartment to join the others at the cantina, they got to the elevator where Drakerla had been waiting for them, "The others have all gone up to the cantina, I thought I'd wait here for you two."

"Drakerla we know where the cantina is." Jaden said,

"I know but I'm bored!" He said, "Come on let's go!" So Drakerla, Jaden and Bastila went up the elevator and out onto the Upper City where they went to the other side and into the cantina. They met their friends and sat down at the bar, Drakerla and Jaden got Tarisian ale, one each. Bastila didn't get anything, suddenly a man came over to them. He was looking at Drakerla, who was talking with Jaden, Jaden gave Drakerla nudge to alert him to the man's presence. Drakerla got off of his chair and stood up, they were around about the same height. "Hi, I saw you in the swoop race, especially in the battle after, see, I have a way of getting off of Taris, but I'm going to need your help. You up for it?" The mysterious man asked, Drakerla raised an eyebrow.

"First off, I'm not gonna work with you unless I know your name." He said, the man laughed and said, "Canderous Ordo. Nice to meet you." Drakerla smiled, and they shook hands, Drakerla told Canderous his name, "So, I have a way to get off of Taris, but I need the Sith launch codes otherwise we're gonna be blown out of the sky before we even leave the planet! That's where you come in." He said, pointing to Drakerla. "Me?!" Drakerla exclaimed,

"Yup. I need to you get the codes from the military base, you shouldn't have too much of a problem, I saw you in that swoop race battle, don't forget, I know what you can do." Drakerla gulped, he only had that amount of skill because of the darkness that had taken over. He turned to Bastila and Jaden and gave them a worried look. So Bastila intervened. "Drakerla doesn't normally have that amount of skill, he is quite good yes, but there was a darkness clouding his mind, he had no idea what he was doing." She told him, Canderous said that if Drakerla didn't get the codes then they wouldn't be able to get off Taris. Drakerla thought over it, and eventually decided to do it. He knew that even without that darkness, he was a good fighter, which was why he survived on the Endar Spire. "I can do it!" Drakerla piped up, everyone turned to look at him, he was full of confidence, Canderous spotted this, and said to him, "To get into the base you're gonna need something with good security to get in, now Davik Kang of the Exchange, that's who I work for, he ordered a droid like that from Janice Nail, she's a Twi'lek that has a droid shop in the Upper City. Just tell her that Canderous sent you and she'll give you the droid, she'll probably be expecting you to pay for it. Luckily Davik sent me to get the droid so he gave me the credits, there should be a thousand in that." Canderous gave Drakerla the credits, he gave them to Bastila to count them, as he didn't know how to count the credits. She told them that there were a thousand. Drakerla sighed in relief, he pocketed the credits and thanked Canderous, "Don't mention it, besides, I wanna get off Taris too you know. I'll be in Javyar's Cantina, meet me there once you've got the codes. Then I'll tell you more." Canderous said, he then left the cantina, heading for the one in the Lower City. Drakerla got his friends to gather round so he could talk with him. "OK, the worst thing to do would to go in there with everyone, it would look like a full assault, so what I'm gonna do is take two people with me, then I'll pick up the droid, then we'll go into the base. Those who aren't coming with me, stay in a group, Carth is the leader of that group. Now, Jaden and Bastila are gonna come with me, I know more about their skills then I do of the rest of you, with the exception of Carth. But I know that Carth is a natural leader, it's only fitting that he leads the other group." Drakerla said, Carth was shocked at this, "Drakerla, don't you think I'll be of more use in the base with you?" Carth asked, Drakerla shook his head, and told Carth that although he was a good fighter, he needed Jaden with him because Jaden had mastered using a sword and blaster, and he needed Bastila in case there were any lightsaber wielders. That and Jaden or Bastila weren't exactly leader material (he said that to Carth quietly so that Jaden or Bastila couldn't hear), Carth nodded in agreement. "Jaden, Bastila." Drakerla said, turning to face them directly, "Wait for me outside, I need to speak to Carth. Alone."

"But!" Jaden interjected,

"Alone, Jaden." Drakerla said, with a dangerous tone in his voice, Jaden stayed silently and walked out with Bastila.

"Mission, Zaalbar, could you wait with Jaden and Bastila please? I shouldn't be too long." Carth asked them, they both said OK (well, Zaalbar growled it in Shyriiwook), and left the cantina to wait outside with Jaden and Bastila. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Carth asked Drakerla,

"About the mission, if Canderous can provide us with a ship then we'll pick you up, here's a comlink. I'll com you when we've got the ship, well, if we get a ship that is. When I tell you, wait in the Upper City, where our escape pod crashed, for us to arrive in the ship and pick you up, I'll also com you when we have the codes. Good luck." Drakerla said, handing Carth a comlink. Drakerla and Carth then left the cantina and met up with their friends. Drakerla, Jaden and Bastila went off to see a Twi'lek about a certain droid, whilst Carth took Mission and Zaalbar back to the apartment, where they played Pazaak, Republic Senate rules (which was just for fun). After Drakerla, Jaden and Bastila got the droid off of Janice and paid their 1000 credits courtesy of Davik Kang, with a little help from Canderous, they took to the Sith military base. They got to the door and were shocked that no-one was guarding the outside of the base, the droid's name was T3-M4, it also came with a datapad that showed what he was saying with his bleeps and other droidy stuff. He unlocked the door and bleeped, Drakerla looked at the datapad and it said, 'Security bypassed. Access to Sith Military Base granted.' Drakerla thanked the droid, who bleeped at the joy of being thanked. They strode into the base, the receptionist spotted them and was about to raise the alarm, when Drakerla stopped her and convinced her to leave. They strode up to the terminal which Drakerla used to overload power conduits in rooms, killing Sith soldiers; he also shut down the droid that was guarding the lift to the upper level. The force field that was there was also shut down, they strode through the corridors unharmed, they searched every room but couldn't find the codes on that level. So they decided to try the upper level. They took the lift leading up and found that there was only one corridor, they followed it all the way down to a door. It opened and there was the Sith governor, who instantly recognised Bastila. The three of them stopped and unsheathed their weapons, all of them being close combat weapons. "Ah, Bastila, you're here. Lord Malak was wondering where you had gotten to, now I can deliver you to him personally. And maybe if I kill your companions then my master will reward me with a lightsaber." He sneered, Drakerla just gaped of the shock of being an apprentice but having no lightsaber, he then burst out laughing, which angered the governor. "Hey! What's so funny?! Why are you laughing?!" He yelled, once Drakerla had recovered from his laughing fit he said,

"I'm sorry, but who becomes an apprentice and doesn't have a lightsaber? I'm sorry but that's just plain stupid! Are you sure you're a Sith apprentice?!" He mocked, Bastila, noticing that the governor's anger was rising, she quickly said to Drakerla, "Stop it. He's getting angry enough, I wouldn't anger him any more Drakerla." Drakerla sighed and said OK. The governor then unsheathed his sword and charged at Drakerla, he force pushed him into the wall, Drakerla hit the wall and slid down, he was knocked out. Bastila ignited her lightsaber (which they had found in her escape pod after they rescued her) and she, along with Jaden, charged at the governor who was ready to fight. Drakerla was starting to wake up, and they were still fighting the governor. He picked up his vibrosword and ran over to help them out, the governor force pushed Bastila and Jaden out of the way, they were pushed all the way down the corridor! Drakerla found himself defending every move; the governor was attacking wherever and whenever possible. He knew that he wasn't powerful enough to defeat the governor; he needed that darkness to come, as much as he hated it. He needed it for the power that it brought. Drakerla backed away from the governor, and focused on bringing the darkness into his mind. Suddenly, he saw it in the corner of his eyes, he let it take over. Suddenly, Drakerla smirked, and said to the governor, in a rather dangerous tone, "Time to die." The governor got his sword ready; his hands were shaking from fright. Drakerla gave out a cry of rage and jumped up in the air, he came down on the governor and sliced him in the leg, who cried out in pain and collapsed to the floor, clutching said leg. Drakerla stood over the governor, and kicked him in the stomach. He then broke his neck, which killed him. Bastila and Jaden then came running back into the room, where they saw what Drakerla had done; Jaden feared that the darkness had come back. Drakerla took a deep breath, and the darkness fled. He then looked at his companions, and big smile came upon his face. Jaden was rather shocked, "Drakerla, how did you do it?! How did you get rid of it?!" He asked,

"I don't really know, I just concentrated on getting it out and it worked! And I haven't exactly gotten rid of it; I've more like, suppressed it, or controlled it, if you will. I never want to use it again though; I need to rely on my own skills from now on." Drakerla replied, Jaden smiled and said that they should go back to Canderous with the codes. Bastila agreed and took the codes from the now dead Sith governor, they left the Sith base and went down to Javyar's Cantina in the Lower City.

They strode into the cantina, where they saw Canderous sitting at the bar, who asked if they had the Sith codes. Bastila showed him the datapad with the codes; Canderous took it and smiled. "We did our part of the bargain, now to uphold your end." Drakerla said,

"Don't worry, don't worry, I'll get you into Davik's estate. I made the call when I heard the base had a break in, he asked me to come ASAP. So come on, let's go!" Canderous said, they all followed him out of the cantina and through the Lower City, up the elevator to the Upper City and into Davik's Estate. A huge door opened and there stood Davik Kang and Calo Nord, who were talking. As soon as they stopped talking they looked up and saw Canderous with Drakerla, Bastila and Jaden. Davik raised an eyebrow and said, "So, Canderous, I see you have brought someone with you. Most intriguing, if I do say so myself. You usually travel alone."

"It's not like you to take on partners, Canderous. You're getting soft." Calo commented, with a smirk on his face.

"Watch yourself, Calo. You may be the newest kath hound in the pack, but you aren't top dog yet!" Canderous warned,

"Enough! I have won't have my two top men killing each other that's not good business. I'm sure Canderous has an explanation as to why he's not working solo anymore."

"This is a special case, Davik. I ran into someone the Exchange might want to recruit. You may have something of their exploits already." Canderous explained, Davik narrowed his eyes and looked closer at Drakerla.

"Ah yes, now I recognise your companion. The rider who won the big swoop race – very impressive! As was your display in the rather heated battle afterwards."

"Nice to finally meet you Davik." Drakerla lied, "And besides, Brejik needed to learn that double-crossers kind of tend to end up dead! My name's Drakerla, by the way."

"You know, Canderous was right. The Exchange is always looking for new talent; you could have a bright future with our organisation. With the recommendation from Canderous, and a thorough background check, you could become part of the Exchange! Many would kill to prove themselves worthy of this honour!" Davik explained,

"Your offer intrigues me, Davik." Drakerla said, although again, he was lying.

"Come with me, I will give you a tour of my operations. I'm certain that you'll be most impressed." He beckoned for the group to follow him, firstly he took them to the hangar, where the Ebon Hawk was. "That's the ship we're getting out of here on." Canderous whispered, Drakerla stared at it in awe. "Ah, there she is, the Ebon Hawk. My pride and joy – the fastest ship in the Outer Rim. Note the state of the art security system I've had installed to protect her. The shields are completely impregnable, nobody can get past them without the codes to try and steal my baby. Unfortunately, the Sith military blockade has grounded my vessel. The Ebon Hawk can outrun _any_ vessel in the galaxy. But even _she_ isn't fast enough to avoid the auto-targeting laser cannons of the orbiting Sith fleet. I am of course, working on acquiring the Sith departure codes, so that I may come and go as I please. However, progress has been slow. But we should continue with our tour!" Davik explained,

'Good thing I've already got the Sith launch codes.' Drakerla thought to himself. Davik then lead the group out of the hangar and into their quarters. "These will be your accommodations. The slave quarters are just down the hall if you need anything during your stay. Food, a massage, feel free to call upon their services. If all goes well with your background check, you will be invited to join the Exchange. I'd advise to accept the offer when it comes, or suffer the dire consequences of refusing." Davik explained, Jaden was already thinking of going down to the slave quarters for a massage. Canderous was thinking of when Davik was going to stop talking and Bastila was reciting the Jedi Code in her head. "I'm looking forward to working with you Davik." Drakerla said, again, he was lying.

"You will stay in these rooms as my guest for the next few days. I will not accept no for an answer. You're free to visit the slave quarters at any time during your stay, I must warn you, if you are found anywhere outside the guest wing during your stay, or if you bother my other guests, my security forces will deal with you most harshly. I will return after the investigation into your background is complete. Until then, make yourself comfortable. Come Calo, let us leave our guests in peace." Davik then walked out of the room with Calo Nord following closely behind. "OK, we're inside. Now all we have to do is figure out a way to get past the Ebon Hawk's security system, and we can get the rest of your group off this planet. No sense waiting around here though, the sooner we get off Taris, the better." Canderous said. Drakerla agreed, and they left the guest quarters straight away without going to the slave quarters, much to Jaden's dismay. They sneaked through to a computer terminal in another room, where they gassed some rooms so it would not be difficult getting through to the hangar. They snuck through a few more rooms and got to the hangar, where there was suddenly a huge rumble in the estate. Davik and Calo came running through the door with Davik shouting, "Damn, those Sith! They're bombing the whole planet! I knew they'd turn on us soon or..." He was cut off when he saw Drakerla, Canderous, Bastila and Jaden all in the hangar. "Well, look we got here, thieves in the hangar! So, you figured you'd just steal my ship for your getaway and leave me high and dry while the Sith turn the planet into dust?! Sorry! But that ain't gonna happen!" He said with a smirk, Drakerla just stood there shaking his head, he then said,

"What an idiot, a fight in the hangar while the Sith are bombing the planet?! Real smart Davik!" Calo then stepped forward and said,

"I'll take care of them, Davik. I've been looking forward to this for a long time!" Calo then got his blasters out, one in each hand and held them, ready to fire.

"Make it quick Calo the Sith mean business. If we don't get to our ships and find somewhere safe, the bombs they're droppin' will kill us all!" Davik whispered, Calo and Davik then started firing at the group, Canderous got out his repeating blaster and started firing at them, Jaden and Drakerla unsheathed their vibroswords and charged at Davik and Calo, whilst Bastila concentrated on healing them, should they get injured. Canderous managed to shoot Davik in the stomach causing him to double over in pain; Drakerla kicked him and then stabbed him in the stomach, killing him. He then ran over to help Jaden, who didn't really need any, as he had just kicked Calo in the face, causing the bounty hunter to stumble backwards. Calo then took out a thing with a button on it. He smirked and said, "You may have me outnumbered and outgunned, but if I'm going down, I'm taking all of you with me! This thermal detonator will blow us all to bits!" Drakerla's eyes widened at the mention of the thermal detonator, and he pushed Jaden back as Calo pressed the button on the thing. Part of the ceiling came down around Drakerla and Calo, and they could not be seen. Jaden rushed over to the rubble, searching through it for Drakerla, he dug through and saw a hand, but he couldn't move anything around it. "Bastila, help me! I can't move this!" He cried, with a look of pain on his face. Bastila ran over and used the Force to move away the rubble, Jaden's eyes widened as he saw who the hand belonged to. It was Calo Nord. "Shit! It's not Drakerla! Bastila, Canderous, help me move some of the rubble, we have to find him!" Jaden rushed over to the side of the rubble and started moving it, then he saw a foot, Bastila moved away the rest of the rubble using the Force, and there laid Drakerla. Jaden knelt down next to him and started crying over his body, thinking that he was dead. Bastila and Canderous just stood there watching, with sadness on their face. "He was a good man; he fought well for the Republic." Bastila said, this made Jaden cry even more. Suddenly a coughing came from below Jaden, and a croaked voice came, "Hey, why the long faces? I don't look that bad do I?" Drakerla said, with a slight smile on his face, he coughed again and carefully shoved Jaden off of him; he sat up and grabbed his stomach in pain. It hurt a little bit. Jaden's eyes widened, he couldn't believe what he was seeing! Drakerla wasn't dead, he was alive! "Come on Jaden, surely you know by now, you can't get rid of me that easily." He said, they both laughed slightly, Jaden then got up and helped Drakerla up. "Come on, let's get to the Ebon Hawk and get off of this planet before the Sith bombard it into dust. It won't help the Republic if we died here." Jaden put Drakerla's arm around him to help to the Ebon Hawk. Bastila and Canderous followed closely behind, also happy that Drakerla was still alive. They all got onto the Ebon Hawk, where Drakerla limped straight to the cockpit with Bastila, Drakerla contacted Carth saying they had the ship and were just leaving the estate. They flew the Ebon Hawk out of the estate and to the other side of the Upper City, where Carth, Mission and Zaalbar were waiting for them. The ramp opened up and they boarded the ship, with other people trying to board as well, Canderous suddenly stood there with his blaster at the ready, and they all stopped. Knowing who that was at the ramp. The ramp suddenly came up and the Ebon Hawk left Taris, they got to the Sith blockade where they put in the departure codes and went through.

"I'm plotting a course for Dantooine, we can find refuge at the Jedi Council there, and I need to speak with the masters about what happened on Taris anyway." Drakerla looked at the radar and said on the communications system, "Incoming fighters! Jaden get to the gun turrets! I'll be there in a second!" Drakerla said,

"Drakerla, you can't, you're injured. Let Canderous do it." Bastila argued,

"Bastila I'm not arguing with you over this, I'm going. I've always had a good aim with things, and in case you didn't notice during the fight in the hangar, Canderous doesn't." Bastila just sighed, Drakerla got up out of his seat and quickly limped to the gun turrets, Jaden had taken the lower ones, so Drakerla took the upper ones. He put on a headset which showed him where the enemy fighters were, it was also so he could talk to Jaden. "Jaden, this is Drakerla, do you copy?" He asked,

"Yeah, I copy, I'm so glad you're alive right now, otherwise it would've been Canderous on the other end of this conversation. I got three fighters; whoops make that two I just shot one. On my side, how many on yours?" Jaden replied,

"I got one left, two just stupidly crashed into each other."

"See, that's what makes the Republic different from the Sith, our pilots are smart!" That made Drakerla laugh, he then concentrated on shooting the last fighter, he locked onto the fighter that had just come over the top of the ship, focused his turret, and fired. KABOOM! The fighter exploded, Drakerla heard another explosion and a, "Woohoo!" From Jaden, Drakerla chuckled, he took off his headset and climbed down the stairs, he then exited the gun turrets and went to his quarters on the west side of the ship. Ten minutes later Bastila said over the comm system, "Drakerla to the medical bay please." He got out of bed and groaned, he knew that Bastila would do this sooner or later. Bastila set the ship on auto-pilot and headed down to the medical bay, two minutes after Bastila, Drakerla came in, he sat on the bed and Bastila used the Force to heal his injuries, she asked him, "Why did you do that anyway? Why did risk your life to save Jaden? It was reckless, you could have dodged out of the way you know."

"Well, Jaden's been like a brother to me, and not many people are like that. When I was put onto the Endar Spire I had no idea where I was, or what was going on. But Jaden told me everything, he also told me about you, about your Battle Meditation, it kinda reminds me of a captain of a football team edging their teamates on. He likes to have a laugh too, that's what I like about him the most. And I know that it was reckless, but if I had gotten out of the way too then Calo would've seen that and he wouldn't have activated the thermal detonator, though I made sure that I was a safe enough distance that I wouldn't get affected by the blast, only by the rubble afterwards."

"Still, you could've been killed."

"Bastila, I knew exactly what I was doing, OK? Just drop it already."

"But Drakerla..."

"I said drop it!" He said in a dangerous tone. Bastila sighed and bandaged up his injuries. Drakerla thanked her and went back to his quarters, where he went to bed, thinking about his dad and his brother. He sighed and shut his eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Chapter 7: There is a Jedi in us all : The group arrive on Dantooine, where Drakerla, Jaden and Bastila are called to the Council Chambers for an important meeting. What will happen? Will Drakerla and Jaden become Jedi? Or will the Council decide otherwise? Read to find out! (When it's posted!)  
**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please read and review! Will try and get some more chapters typed up. Got a week and three days, wish me luck!**


End file.
